Running
by Chi Takashi
Summary: What if there was a medic just as Itachi's heart gave out? What if Sasuke returned to the village with a family intact? Would the war still happen? And if it did how would it turn out? What if the Uchiha's don't go extinct?
1. Drumming

Ah hello! Yes it is me Chi. I am starting yet ANOTHER story (I'm hopeless). I have come to terms with the fact that I am in fact one of those authors were nearly (just nearly not all) of my stories have oc's in them. My only hope if that the oc I incorporate into these tale are not complete Mary-sues (unless you know purposely done for plot advancement) Please please let me know what you think!(and warm me if the oc's are getting annoying. It really helps!)

~Enjoy

* * *

Itachi could not help his smile. This was it. This was what he had been striving towards since the massacre. This moment. His only wish was to maybe have gone out a little more gracefully. Regardless, he felt content...peaceful. A warm numbness had begun to spread throughout his body. He felt weightless as he drifted towards the most magnificent array of lights he'd ever seen. All the pain from the sickness. All the grief. Gone. It was beautiful.

Something lingered. An anchor that kept him from finally floating into the beyond. What was it? What else could possibly hold him now?

'_That noise.' _Itachi strained himself to pick up the faint sound. He just wanted to leave. He could see the outlines of his parents. His family was waiting for him! He finished his truth was dying with him. The sound continued, distracting Itachi from his musings. '_What is it?_' What ever this gravity was that stalled his passing perplexed him.

"Sta..." the sound grew. He focused harder on it. It was almost like a rustling of trees. Maybe he began to cross over and he just hadn't realized it."...lease...with...nii," The dazzling lights above him began to fade. As if someone had dropped him into the ocean and it was swallowing him rapidly.

'_NO!..No please._' He knew it sounded weak. His silent pleas. But he could almost touch his absolution. His true freedom. He felt himself drift further downwards until the light was nothing more than a moon shadow forever beyond his finger tips. The rustling sound persisted, however. Itachi sighed.

'_Of course. What a fool I was to think I would join them up there._' He laughed softly watching the noise physically drift in the darkness around him. Then he heard it.

"STAY!" The word slammed into him harshly leaving a rhythmic pounding and resounded around him. It pulsated brightly filling his head up with it's noise.

'_This is nothing like how they say dying is like._' Itachi murmured to himself pushing himself to think about the voice. He felt it had to do with the anchor that kept him from passing on. His biggest blissful numbness from earlier began to fade leaving only the warmth in it's wake.

"Come on niisan! You stay with me!" Why was the voice so familiar! I was clearly female he just could not place a name to it. Itachi had concurred that he had clearly fallen into limbo much closer to hell then any heaven he could hope for. It would explain the rushing, the drumming , the confounded voice he just had remembrance for at the tip of his tongue! All of it was such an almighty sound.

'_WHO ARE YOU!_'

A gasp.

'_WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER YOU!_'

A watery laugh followed. Maybe they could hear him. He wondered if he could move on his own. The numbness diminished to nothing leaving the dying...dead man's body so much freer feeling. He straightened his body out feeling his feet touch down on an invisible ground. He ran. Towards the voice and the drumming that had become clearer, sharper.

"I'll save you! Just you watch!" the voice reassured him.

'_I'm dead! You can't save a dead man!_' He thought back running faster. He felt a solidity come back to him. He hadn't even noticed how airy and fluid he had been before that moment. It was almost like someone was making him real again.

"Imouto-chan won't let you go." The voice whispered now. The familiar nagging grew.

_ 'Chi.' _ Was all he thought as he now charged towards what seemed to be a massive crack in the all encompassing abyss in front of him.

* * *

There'll be a chapter 2 soon.


	2. Thump

REJOICE!For I have produced a chapter with in a reasonable span of the previous! (Don't get to excited we all know I suck and probably won't maintain this. Unless I set some deadlines)

I'm pretty excited about this story. And my wonderful beta **The Unlucky Kat** is so beautiful for taking on the rigorous job^_^

Er and to answer the guest review Nu there is not fem Sasuke. However! (and I should have done this in the first chapter) this will be bits of torment, blood, gore, medical stuff, yaoi, and a tiddly bit of incest. Please don't bash it. If you don't like it please walk away from the story. BUT~! If you can chill with it please enjoy!:D You're reviews and words of constructive wisdom mean the world to me!

~Enjoy

* * *

"Well that's that isn't it." Rubble surrounded them. The dust was still settling from the catastrophic battle the land beneath had just witnessed. Rain drenched the spectators seated atop a rock form overlooking what was moments before an entirely intact the Uchiha hideout.

"I can't believe Itachi died!" Zetsu remarked genuinely surprised.

"We were so sure he would win." He replied. Obito smirked under his mask glancing behind him at the fourth observer.

"Retrieve the body and Sasuke." Obito ordered. He jumped down to a lower ledge. "Bring them back to the hi-" he was cut off by a forceful rush of air that would have knocked him off balance had he not been anticipating it since the moment Itachi's steps began to falter. His eye followed the something to see Uchiha Chi bound from one piece of devastation to another. His smirk widened. "Bring them to the hideout. I have some trash to deal with." He finished then disappeared into his vortex.

Chi could feel her heart against her ribs. She felt the surge of blood and the panic flood every inch of her being. She pushed away the impending trepidation that threatened to take over her thoughts about her abilities as a medic. Breathing deeply chi steadied herself gritting her teeth in determination.

Zetsu follower after her. She could hear them murmuring to each other about her desperation. She didn't care, all she knew was she had under seven minutes to save her world. As she neared her right hand flared with green chakra. She refused to look into Itachi's inert eyes. Instead she focused on her attention to the rest of his cooling body. Cutting open his shirt, Chi placed a glowing hand over Itachi's heart. She pushed the chakra through his tissue until she felt it incase the still muscle.

"Even if you bring him back won't he still be sick?" the White half asked while they stooped to swing Sasuke's unconscious form over the black half's shoulder.

"I have eyes to replace his." Chi retorted growling under her breath. This was taking too long. Keeping her right hand down on Itachi's heart, she formed a half ram seal with her left hand.

"What are you doing now?" Zetsu asked.

"Shock him." The black half replied watching Chi's left hand crackle in glove or electricity.

"Let's hope that lightning behind us doesn't get any closer." Chi frowned rapidly switching hands. His clampy flesh let out a sibilant noise as she pressed her fingers against it.

"Come on, Itachi! Damnit you wake the hell up!" She yelled pushing a harsher charge into his chest. She pressed her still glowing right hand back down.

Thump.

Thump.

A gasp slipped out from Chi's pale lips. She had done it! His heart pulsated weakly against her chakra.

'_You're not going anywhere, niisan._' whipping her head to grin at Zetsu. "Make two clones!" she ordered standing quickly. "Hurry!" she practically yelled at the shocked plant man. She let out a little watery laugh smiling back down at her brothers.

"Who does she think she is?" Zetsu muttered putting Sasuke back down to produce two white Zetsus. Chi, meanwhile, had removed a large canvas square off her hip.

"I know I am the only living female descendant of your creator." She smirked unfolding the square until it was a full sized stretcher. Zetsu's eyes narrowed at the young kunoichi for a moment before sighing like a defeated child. "Quickly now! Move him gently here. I've bought enough time for him to make a full recovery." Zetsu noted the sheer excitement that now laced the Uchiha's words. In fact said excitement could be seen in her very demeanor. Chi felt her panic turn to pure adrenaline. Oh God he was almost back! She would not lose him. Not today. Taking a step back she watched with careful eyes as the Zetsus shifted Itachi's fragile body onto the stretch before turning her attention to Sasuke. Her experience as a field medic told her he was not in a critical condition which was a testament in itself to Sasuke's growing strength considering his opponent. '_I just hope all that power does not corrupt you any more then it has._' she silently chastised herself for not remembering a second stretcher. Zetsu picked up each brother.

"What do you mean you have eyes for him Chi-chan?" The white Zetsu inquired. They ran at an intense pace deeper into the surrounding forest.

"Mmm well I have a pair right here." She tapped her own eyes. "I'm giving him mine." They kept up the speed until they reached a sheer cliff face. Zetsu gave her a perplexed look. After a little over a mile of moving Chi finally knelt down to a small bush and channeled chakra in an inconspicuous rock.

"But then you can't see! Doesn't Madara-sama keep you around for your medical skills? How would that work?" The rocks face opened revealing a massive tunnel leading deep into the mountain. Chi rolled her eye sharing a look with the black half of the genetic creating.

"She can still be a doctor without her sight." He grumbled shifting his hold on the teenager that was slung over his shoulder.

"Not a very good one." the white half snorted as the group of four plus the two incapacitated entered the tunnel. The door sealed up almost immediately leaving no trace of it's existence outside.

"Take Sasuke to the interrogation cave." She instructed walking into the pitch dark to of the path lighting torches along the walls that casted eerie shadows on the rock's surface. "And you two: carry Itachi to my lab." she called back disappearing into and unseen opening. The Zetsu's shared a look. They were starting to get the feel that Madara's bossyness was hereditary. The Zetsu with Sasuke veered left while the ones with Itachi followed after the female Uchiha.

Chi flicked the electric lights of her makeshift laboratory on grabbing her white coat off the hook nearest to the door. She watched Zetsu place Itachi down on the silver examination table at the center of the cavernous room. She smiled down at her husband. His breathing was still labored and he generally looked like a pile of shit. But he was a _living_ pile of shit none the less.

"Chi, you still haven't answered my question." Zetsu started breaking the silent moment the medic was having. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"My eyes?" she confirmed, tying her thigh length hair into a tight bun. She looked up to see Zetsu nod. "It has to do with my genetics. Seems Madara-jii is quite the geneticist isn't he." She walked across the room to a set of shelves carved into the wall pulling down a jar filled with a clear liquid. "My blood has been modified." she turned just in time to see the white plant blanch to a paler white. "Hn, yes well that modification allows for me to regenerate a select few major organs should they be removed or destroyed." Chi explained in a monotone moving through the room gathering things she needed before approaching her husband's body.

"Oh! So your eyeballs with just grow back!" Chi nodded, "But..Won't it be hard to finish the operation with both your eyes removed?" Chi felt her heart rate spike. Of course she had thought about this. She would have to wait until Obito returned to start the operation. She felt apprehensive suddenly about having him near her beloved's precious eyes.

"Yeah." She whispered then cleared her throat. "Yes, that's why Obito-san is doing it." It always sent a jolt distrust through Zetsu when she spoke Tobi's true name. The doctor was too busy setting up Itachi's IV to notice the slight narrowing of the other ninja's eyes. One of the clones dispelled leaving the other to find a chair by himself near the door for the lab.

'_He'll need a transfusion soon._' Chi thought walking over to a small freezer tucked into a corner. Chi could not suppress the giddy sensation that was building in her chest again. The very prospect of finally being able to flush Itachi's blood of all the damage the Mangekyo cause made her see this whole ordeal in a new light. The older Uchiha had the stereotypical stubbornness most shinobi did when it came to their impairments. She pulled three of Itachi's own blood out to thaw. Next Chi rolled a large white machine over to Itachi's unmoving form.

"Is that one of the machines you stole from Orochimaru?" Zetsu questioned.

"Yup. I am going to hook it to Ita-nii's IV." she tapped the empty bag hanging from the metal IV stand with tube that lead to the man and another that lead to the machine. "It will cycle his blood, clean it then bring it back to his body." Chi clarified the function of the stolen machine. Why Orochimaru had such a contraption was beyond her and she was not going to linger on the thought for too long because most things involving the snake was unpleasant to say the least. Chi hooked the machine to Itachi's IV then feed another tube to his other hand sinking another needle deep into the pale flesh.

"That sounds...complicated."

"It is." Chi deadpanned moving to the counter where she had left the other Uchiha's blood. She hated the idea of having to stick Itachi with any more needles as she prepare for the transfusion he would probably need later. However, it was a miniscule price to pay for live, she figured.

"Zetsu...," Chi flicked the machine on letting the lengthy blood cleansing process begin. "Take me to Sasuke. I will bandage him up before Madara returns." Zetsu stood staring at the many blinking and beeping machines attached to the previously dead Uchiha.

"Hai, Chi-chan." He sang stepping into the corridor leaving the young kunoichi along with her beloved.

"I win koibito. I brought you back. Destiny can bend for me just this once." She smiled triumphantly joining Zetsu in the dim hallway her heart rate slowly ebbing to a regular beat. Zetsu caught the half concealed expression of almost smugness present on the girl's face. He wondered how all of this would affect his masters' plans .


	3. BeLIEve

Guys...GUYS A THIRD CHAPTER WITH IN THE SAME MONTH! o.o The muses are being gracious!

Okay so the start of this chapter has dialogue and events that happened in vol. 43 chapter 396 (Self Intro) of Naruto. So if it seems familiar that is why. I clearly do not own Naruto (Other wise this story would have 0 point cause Itachi would've never died.) Just thought to put that out there. Other wise the warnings from the previous chapter are the only ones still in play.

Thank you so much for the encourage meant! I really does mean a lot! And if it was not for you and my lovely beta (TheUnluckyKat) this chapter would not exist or the previous one.

'_Thoughts/mental connection_'

Please enjoy~!

* * *

Obito leaned against the rough stone of the cave in spot that was nearly dry. His eye followed the slow heave and fall of the young boy's chest across the room from him. It was astounding how similar opposites could be. Obito folded his arms noting it as one of the many habits he had picked up from Madara. His mind wandered to the first time Madara had told him of his past. He wanted to do the man some kind of ,if you will, justice when relaying the story to his descendant.

"Nii..." Obito's eye brows rose at the muffled murmur. With Itachi still alive the notion of gaining Sasuke as a pawn was beginning to seem unfeasible. However, Obito was anything if not persistent when it came to his ultimate goal. He watched Sasuke's eyes flutter open slowly. Now as his cue.

Sasuke could not pinpoint exactly the last time his body had felt so plainly defeated. His head seared with shots of pain that cause the dim yellow light of what he assumed was a candle to burn his eyes. But all of that paled in comparison to the unmerciful constriction in his chest. He took a breath. A deep one full of the continuous effort he made to push his chest out and fill his lungs with air. It was excruciating.

"I treated your wounds." Sasuke's body bolted into a sharp ninety-degree. Despite the soreness in his muscles they tensed preparing to defend himself. His eyes zeroed in on the voice originating from chasm of darkness the candle's glow did not reach.

"You won." Obito said swallowing the enjoyment that threatened to taint his words a smirk in place..

'_Niisan._' The pain in Sasuke's chest panged. His dream was finally realized. He completed the very goal that had brought him to the level of power he now stood at. Why did his head feel so muddled. He was suppose to feel triumphant and stand proudly in the name of his clan. All he felt now was...apathy.

"But you've suffered quite a bit of damage yourself, which you're not completely over," Obito continued. The subtle scrape of sandals moved forward, heard between the steady tap of water hitting the cave floor. "So I wouldn't move you more than absolutely necessary."

'_I...shouldn't be alive. None of this is right._' Had it been any other time or situation Sasuke might have recognized the other Uchiha's chakra or even the swirled orange mask. Obito watched him closely. The teenager's eyes had drifted to a spot on the ground.

'_The one time I could use the brat of a woman around._' Obito scoffed to himself walking out into the candle's illumination.

"We've met once before. Although we were enemies then."

'_Tobi? Hn._' Sasuke could not bring himself to feel much towards the possible threat. Regardless his body subconsciously prepared for anything that could possibly come out of the situation. Obito felt like that the younger Uchiha's desolate gaze saw right through him.

"Don't worry I don't hold Deidara's death against you. I am not your enemy," the blank stare persisted. "I brought you here to tell you something."

All Sasuke wanted was for the strange guy before him to shut up. He needed to mull everything over. He need to to acclimate himself with his new reality. He was alone now. The only one truly left from his clan. A mortifying fact. '_Tousan...Kaasan..._'

"Not interested huh..." Obito smirked under his mask, "What if I told you it's about Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's breath hitched at the mention of Itachi's name.

'_A truth? What does he mean truth?!_' Obito's smirk stretched as Sasuke's hollow gaze gained a tiny spark. Sasuke watched the other slowly move his right hand closer to his face.

"That's right. You think you know everything about your brother but you don't." the mirth that seeped into the man's drawl was starting to piss Sasuke off. But he wanted to know more about Itachi. More about the mysterious lier he called a brother. Who was this masked asshole to tell him he did not know his own brother!

"Oh alright," Sasuke watched intently as the mask began to shift to the side. "Let me start with a self-intro. I am like you. An Uchiha survivor."

'_Impossible!_' Sasuke turned his head fully toward the other man.

"And I know the truth about Uchiha Itachi." Blistering pain shot through Sasuke's head when he caught sight of Obito Sharingan. It was sudden and Sasuke had no time to process any of it before blood began to pool and spill over the edge of his lower eye. Obito's shoulder blazed with the Amaterasu causing him to stumble back into the darkness as the fire spread along down his arm and up to his neck.

'_No way!_' Obito activate Kamui sending the flames else were. '_Always one step ahead Itachi._' Obito smirked wincing minorly as the limb quickly repaired itself.

"Ughf!" Sasuke groan pressing the heel of his palm into his eye, pain raking his fragile body. '_Wh-what is this!_'

* * *

Itachi knew the sound of a hospital. It was not a place he himself was a resident of very often but when he had friends that had the misfortune of being in the detestable place of healing it warranted a visitz. The drumming from before was now flanked by a chorus of constant beeping and blips. None of this was right. He should have been dead by now. Unless. He opened his mouth to speak only to find his throat so parched he could barely manage to swallow.

"Sssh." The voice he recognized from limbo spoke. It was gentle and soothing now. "Don't speak just yet it's still too soon." His head was lifted with great care then rested in what he assumed was a lap of the woman. A smooth cold surface pressed against Itachi's chapped lips. Was that glass? "It's only water Itachi-nii." the woman cradled his head angling it so the liquid lapped at his lower lip. Could he trust her? How could he be sure it was her?

'_What am thinking?!_' Itachi brated. If he could not trust her then who was left that he could! Of course she would not poison him. At least not after all the effort she put in to bring him back. Nonetheless Chi could not help soft smile when she felt the sensation of Itachi's chakra pressing shyly into her own. She understood the instinctual need to be certain of his surroundings.

'_It's alright Itachi-nii. You're fine now._' She hummed in his head. Itachi's eyebrows shot up. It really was her! Someone on a divine plan had deemed his life sacred enough to be save. Itachi was now one for tears often but it was not everyday your lover defied nature for you. The warm tears slid down Itachi's porcelain skin as he gulped the presented water greedily. Chi laughed softly wiping away any water that overflowed from the corners of his mouth like a mother did a child sitting him up for a moment so he could access the water better..

"My, my niisan don't they give you water in the afterlife." Chi joked wishing she could see his face. She cupped his face sliding her thumbs along the trail the few tears he let slip left in their wake. She felt the rough edges of the bandages wrapped snugly around his own eyes. Itachi remained silent bringing his left hand up to gently find her face with minor difficult. He was still weak and he felt it in the simple actions.

"Does Sasuke know?" He asked, his voice no higher than a breath. There was a pause of silence. Itachi felt a kiss press to the palm of his calloused hand.

"Not yet. He will though." Chi replied, "After the surgery I will personally tell him." She did not trust Obito to tell the complete truth. Shinobi seemed to have a difficult time divulging anything more than half truths all at once. Gradually though it always seemed to squeak out one way or another.

"Surgery?" Itachi did not attempt to mask the alarm in his baritone, the monitor that tracked his heart rate beeped a little faster. "Did I really hurt ototo so bad?" Chi gave the hand on her face a squeeze accompanying another small laugh.

"So conceited. Lucky for him with you at little more than forty percent power Sasuke did not sustain physical damage that extensive rest and a bit of medical chakra could not fix." She felt Itachi's face relax.

"Good... ...the surgery is mine?" his heart slowed once more.

"And mine." Chi stated stroking his hair scratching his scalp the way one would a cat. Itachi fell silent. Chi did not need to slip into his thoughts to know what he was thinking. "I have already prepped for it and I'm giving you a transfusion of my own. I debated using yours but mine has healing properties." she spoke to fill the silence that now felt spiky and betraying. Itachi moved the hand on her cheek up to where her eyes should have been.

'_How did I not notice._' Itachi brated himself pressing dexterous finger tips against his own empty sockets. Blood saturate his skin in a familiar stickiness on his hand. Chi sat still feeling a small bundle of shame start to bloom in her chest.

"I...I told you not too..." Itachi whispered. His voice was a sad hush on her ears. She bite her lip clenching her teeth behind it's flesh walls.

'_I was born for this reason Itachi._' She spoke in his mind unable to trust her voice. She hated that he had fought every form of treatment she had offered from her body. He kept insisting she use her skills for someone more worthy. She would no longer stand for watch the light dwindle from either of her brothers eyes. Itachi gripped her hand harshly with an amount of strength that surprised both of them.

"Don't you ever say that again." Itachi hissed, "I've told you before: We are all more than just our abilities." Chi smiled solemnly.

"Yeah, yeah niisaaaan," she whined playfully a smile tugged at her lips, "Either way it's happening. Can't go back now! And Sasuke will get your eyes in good time." she giggle cheekily. He never could get her to listen to him when she set a plan out.

"Just go with the flow." he chuckled bring music to Chi's ears.

"That's right." she whispered leaning down until she felt his lips press against hers.

* * *

Chapter 4 might take a bit longer...let's hope the muses stay with me. THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Echos

Wha...what's this?! ANOTHER CHAPTER! *whispers*Within a reasonable amount of time! Prepare yourselves! Cause I mean...something must be going down! Okay enough of my lame chatterXD

Ah to answer my lovely review! For the most part it will basically follow the storyline of the Manga but Itachi and his actions will be the focal point rather then background. Now that doesn't mean Itachi is now the star of Naruto (Like Madara thinks he isXD) It's like...paying attention more the what the people are doing in the back round of a major scene...does that make sense?

Eeer I hope it did! But anywho! Onward! Many thanks to all of you who are supporting this story! This chapter is un-bated so if you notice anything notable or even just wanna tell me something about the story cause reviews a chill it's all appreciated.

Love~Chi

* * *

Kakashi stared at the letter in his hand. It fluttered restlessly in the slight summer breeze. The paper was creased and worn around the middle where the fibers could no longer hold up. Kakashi's eye skimmed over the familiar elegant penmanship once more having already memorised it's context. He switched his focus to the gleaming memorial stone. A new name had been added recently. A name he knew would break his former students heart. It broke his in fact.

Again Kakashi's gaze shifted, fixing itself on to a new object. He reached for the teal book that rested next to his outstretched right leg. He had already finished it twice too eager to savor the words. He should have. He should have devoured the book like it was his last meal: slow and meaningfully. Because it turned out to be something of that sorts.

"Such a shame." He murmured mournfully cracking the book open to read over the randomly selected page. Kakashi picked up right away where the storyline was effortlessly. It almost left a hollow pain in his chest he knew as loss. But it was dulled by the contents of the letter he now tucked in to the crevice of the book folded back up neatly. The letter that had arrived nearly a month earlier still sent a myriad of emotions through his system. He was both excited and yet entirely too apprehensive. There was a sensation of foreboding he just could not shake about everything that was happening. It always added up to more than it seemed. _Look underneath the underneath. _The words he advocated to his own team when they were still newbie genin. He chuckled at the memory of team seven's first meeting. The copy-nin stretched arching back into the surety of the tree behind him. Sunlight filtered through at just the right angle causing him to squint his exposed eye.

"Aaah." smiling Kakashi relaxed from his stretch blinking the sudden blindness from his eye. "I'll have to tell Tsunade-sama." He stood crossing the small distance from his spot to the memorial stone soundlessly. "It's all changing again." Kakashi chuckled running a fingertip over each of his childhood team members names. His life was always changing. It came with the shinobi life style he figured. His finger lingered over Obito's name as he gently slide his book into his ninja pouch, it's regular place. It was a peaceful day, Kakashi noted staring at the engraved name.

"Oi! Kakashi-san," the voice jerked Kakashi out of his contemplative state, "Wanna get some ramen?" He turned to the familiar warm voice watching Iruka jog up to him.

"Sure. Why not." He smirked feeling a welcome warmth in his chest. The news could wait till that evening.

* * *

Obito would never admit it but he was fairly jealous of his fellow clansman, Uchiha Itachi. There were a number of reasons fellow shinobi could hold contempt for the raven. There were the more mundane ones along the lines of Itachi's easy genius and blatant power he kept modestly hidden. But those did not really bother him. Stuff like that had not affected him since he started his training under their grotesquely powerful relative. No, what really made him jealous was the fact that the boy got to keep the people he loved. Obito was half tempted to say it was not fair had he not know all too well how **unfair** life could be.

Obito shook his head sharply, slamming a solid fist into the hallway wall. He never used to have such angsty thoughts. A smirk crept over his mouth. Maybe he was really giving into the Uchiha curse of perpetual angst. He swallowed a chuckle, walking casually toward the laboratory Chi had made her home since they had transferred hideouts from Amegakure. She was a meddlesome girl but her skills would be useful when the grand scheme of all his plots unfolded.

"Why is he obsessed with poop?" Obito stopped short outside of the doorway.

'_Poop? Itachi should be awake by now...why would they be talking about..._' he pressed himself into the shadows of the door to listen.

"I don't know. We don't do it so there is not actual point for him to think about it." Zetsu answered.

"Of all the things for him to pick..," Chi trailed off.

"Just think of Kuma-chan, Chi. She loves to poop." Itachi chimed in. Obito could not believe his ears. Yet some part of him really could.

"Yeah I suppose. Obito-san are you going to join the speculation?" His eyes flashed for a moment.

'_Of course they would notices._' His smirked reappeared.

"Ever the astute, Chi-chan." He walked in surveying the layout of the room walking until he stood next to the island table the Uchiha's were located on. Itachi was hooked to a IV with constant drip of blood and another clear solution. His head was propped up in Chi's lap their hands intertwined. It was sweet and almost made Obito's eye twitch. He turned to look over to Zetsu who was seated next to a dialysis machine.

"Mmm I try. So can we start this surgery now! I prepared everything for you already." Obito cocked his eyebrow at the enthusiasm in the female Uchiha's voice. He took a moment to stare at the couple.

'_So devoted._' He thought with mild disgust. Rin's image swam across his vision.

"Yes, yes. Get off the table I am not doing it with you backseat blind driving." He bit out moving to the counter behind him were he found Chi had laid out all the tools he would need next to the jar labeled "For Itachi." Obito rolled his eyes.

'_Always so prepared._' Of course she was. It was part of the training he instilled in her with the others. It was mandatory to their way of life. To not be prepared was to be dead.

'_There we go with the angst. I should...forget it I am way too far gone._' he thought dejectedly carrying the tray of tools back to the surgical table. He stared at Zetsu help Chi onto a chair across the room where he assumed the plant man had been sitting since they arrived.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Itachi leaned adjusting his body to the sudden lack of leverage. He knew Chi was steps away. It did not lessen the pang he felt when their physical contact ended.

'_Have I developed separation anxiety?_' Now there was a comical thought. He heard Chi let a giggle slip indicating to him she listened to the thought. He allowed the corners of his mouth to tug upwards under the readjusting heat generated by what he could only guess was a rather large lamp.

"Lift your head." He did as the one Chi named Obito murmured. It was a voice he knew. But the person that owned the voice in his memories was called Uchiha Madara. Those were questions he could answer later. Now that there really was a later for him.

'_Heh...Otouto's going to hate me even more._' He thought back to his last words. '_One day the world is going to realise I am the biggest procrastinator to ever exist._' a breathy laugh slipped passed his lips.

"Can you stop doing that," Zetsu spoke this time. Itachi's neck was still craned starting to strain a bit. He heard the shifting of the surgical tools close to his upper right. "It's weird to see you smile so much 'Tachi-san." a small pillow was slipped under Itachi's head letting his neck relax finally.

"Leave him be!" Chi chastised. "Everyone deserves to be happy sometimes." He could hear the smile in her voice. The was an anticipation building in his stomach to see her. Too see in general, unclouded. The bandages began to loosen around his head. It was strange being in the solid darkness. It was different from when he was going blind. Back then there was an emphasised consciousness on his deteriorating eyeballs. The light he knew was overhead left no burning image of red and yellow. There was nothing. Just heat.

Even the pain his eyes caused drew attention to them. Forced him to remember they were becoming his undoing. Outdoing, if you will, the kind heart he was born with. Now there was a strange nothingness. As the bandages gave way to a splash of fresh air letting the skin beneath breath he felt his eyelids twitch, an instinctive muscle memory to moisten the optical orbs that no longer resided behind them.

"Eeew." Zetsu spoke up again followed by a quick "Oof."

"Chi play nice." Obito sighed.

"Not my fault he can't handle the human body."

"I'm not human. I don't ha-" he was cut off by another "Oof" Then there was silence. Itachi could feel a slight tension leak into the room. His thoughts drifted back to the person he assumed was standing over him by the change in temperature. He was not sure how he felt about this Obito being anywhere near his eye. Not that he was particularly vain. It's just his face came in handy during missions. And he was fairly certain Chi enjoyed his face firmly intact as well. Even more importantly who taught the other Uchiha to surgically implant sensitive organs like eyes? An uneasiness entered his muscles.

"Itachi, I'm not going to say you need to trust me," Obito said very near to his ears in a low rumble, "But you need to at least relax. The Uchiha have mastered and written down their techniques for generations. We have eye transplants down to an art." Itachi let out a shaky breath.

"Hn." Was all he gave forcing the tightness from his body.

"There we go." He felt the delicate skin over his left eye socket peel apart. It made a nasty sticky, squelch noise.

'_Chi...are you sure about this?' _He listened to the rhythmic blip of his heart monitor. An odd sort of dull pop was heard in the silent room. A silence none particularly noticed.

'_Are you doubting you imoto?_' Chi tsked back. The left side of his head felt like someone had just doused it in freezing water while blowing hot air onto it at the same time. It did not hurt. He didn't think much could hurt anymore in comparison to his illness. The pain was gone. His retribution...Did that mean it was over? Could he ever fully repay his sins?

"You're doing it again." Obito's voice slipped through his musings.

"Sorry." He whispered relaxing his pinched expression. A repeat of the left side now invade his right. Fresh bandages were sooner than expectedly wrapped gently around his head once more. Itachi noticed his body begin to feel heavier.

"Almost finished. You need to be out for this next part." Obito informed him. He did not want to sleep. He would never admit it but he was almost fearful that he would be forced back into purgatory if he did.

"Let me sit closer to him." Chi's voice ran over his nerves like a salve for a stinging wound.

"Please." Itachi said before Obito could shoot her down.

"Hn...fine." Itachi smiled reaching his left hand out so his wife could grab on to it. It was reassuring to feel her slightly calloused smaller hand in his before he was asleep.


	5. Can't Let It Be

I can't believe I made it to Chapter 5 and it's not a million months away! Not much to say here. I hope you enjoy this chapter (and my sorry ass attempts to cover all the plot holes I keep developing.) It's snowing like crazy here so that means SAPPY UCHIHA SNOW STORIES! So while you enoy and review this chapter (please?)I'll be writing those:) Many thanks again to all of you supporting this story!

Love~Chi

* * *

There was a euphonic rhythm one could find in a sleeping creature's breathing pattern. The body restoring and resting all in one go. A perfect equilibrium of activity and inactivity. Chi stood in the doorway of the new room Zetsu had moved Itachi too for his recovery. It had taken approximately ten hours after Itachi went under for his surgery to finally come to a close. He was still hooked to his IV for hydration but everything else had been removed. The room was silent save for Itachi's subtle breathing. Chi felt her way along the rough stone walls following the curve of the room until she sensed his bed that had been pushed against the wall parallel to the door.

Gently she laid her hands on his chest. In her darkness she let her full lips pull into a smile. A true genuine smile. His chest pushed her hands up then slowly brought them back down. She felt like a little kid discovering some great wonder of the world. The Itachi shifted, startling her for a moment. Her face dropped into it's regular stoicism. She realize he was pulling away from her towards the opposite side of the bed. A breath of hurt welled in her chest before she squashed the sensation.

"Imotou," she had woken him. But his voice, barely audible, rang out clear of the hoarseness sleep usually left the voice. "Ohayo." He chuckled. Chi felt her face fight to split itself from ear to ear.

"Ohayo, aniki." She gave in smiling widely when she felt Itachi's hands lace their fingers between hers. He gave them a tug indicating for her to climb on. Chi's actions were slow, but still fluid as she easily pictured the height of the bed, placement of his IV tube, and his body. Itachi guided her with his hands, tucking her close to the crook of his right arm and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her securely.

"Ah." Itachi sighed into her hair. A sensation of serenity swept over his bodily demeanor. "Now I understand why I felt so strange." Chi's brow knitted together. She ignored the twinges of pain it cause behind her bandages. She propped her head up on his chest. Itachi, she found, loved to speak in riddles sometimes. She blamed it on his philosophic mentality.

"What are you going on a about?" She snapped in a teasing tone. She briefly pondered in there was a light in the room or not. She assumed not because Itachi's sensitivity towards it. It would be another week before he could take the bandages off. Her cells would speed the healing process up significantly from the average two to three weeks. Herself on the other hand would had nearly a month of total blindness to endure. It would be troublesome but she would work around it for her families needs. Itachi hummed softly causing light vibrations in his chest. It was a nice sound.

"I was just trying to figure out what still felt off. It was this." Chi blushed at the implication. She wonder if people would ever comprehend how profound the simple actions of holding hands, hugging, being so intimately close to another were to living social creatures.

"Slow your roll their lover boy." She laughed quietly. She brought her hand up to his face to feel his expression. She was so...so...she could not explain how she felt.

"Are you in pain?" Itachi asked. His serene expression melted into one of worry beneath her fingertips. Their voiced stayed a hushed whisper. Anything louder and those listening would be able to hear them. They both knew the walls had more than just ears. There was a fragility to the moment they wanted to keep. The restoration of a life that was potentially gouged out by fate to be forgotten by time.

"Not really. You?" It was not a total lie. His body had been through more trauma anyway.

"Just sore at this point." Was the pithy reply. "How's otouto?" Itachi was anxious to be with Sasuke but just as apprehensive about what their younger brother's reaction to his truth would be. He hoped Madara would not twist it beyond what he could fix. Because he was going to fix it. There was a reason he was allowed to live.

"Not in any critical physical state." She chose her words strategically. The bald message was understood. Underneath the glares and blank masks Sasuke had always been the more emotionally extreme of the siblings. "You'll have to recover more before you can go see him. Literally."

"Corny." His smile was back. She desperately wanted to see that smile.

"No shame. Never will be."

"Hn. If there was I'd doubt your authenticity as my wife." He knotted his fingers into her hair. "I owe you everything, Chi."

"No. All you owe me is you properly living your life." She stated with a solemnity the baid no room for retaliation.

'_Too stubborn_.' He laughed, vaguely reminded of their mother when she used to scold Fugaku for being reckless on a mission or thick headed when handling a case.

"Damn straight." She nodded firmly in his grasp, her hair giving a tug against his fingers. His laughter was perfection to her ears. If she had eyes she would have rolled them at her own mushiness.

"How cute! You guys are like three blind mice!" How had they not noticed Zetsu?! Had he been there the whole time? It was probably more to do with the fact that the hide out was more then saturated with the other ninja's chakra. It became a constant that one could easily become numb to if enough time was spent exposed to it.

"Sasuke isn't blind yet." The black half huffed out gruffly.

"Yeah but it won't be long now till he is!" The couple hear the black half mutter insults while the white half continued on speaking cheerfully. "Madara-sama wanted us to tell you he will be leaving soon before you two recover. He won't be back for a while either." That did not sit right with either of the seasoned shinobi.

'_Why would he tell us?_'

'_Where could he possibly be..._' the couple turned to each, assuming the position of their faces, with equal foreboding written across their faces.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Tsunade was not sure how much more of this she could take. She was nearly fifty four. Half a century or so years old and very few of them had been kind to her. Now she sat at her desk, the very desk her grandfather, great uncle, and sensei had also lead the great Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was proud of her village but...it never stopped hurting to tuck another death under her belt.

"You fool." she croaked staring at the grinning photo of her former teammate. "You DAMN IDIOT!" Her tears flowed fast dripping quietly onto the paper below. She was not sure if she was talking to herself or to Jiraiya at this point. The ink ran a bit where the saline liquid. She knew she would have to redo it but it didn't matter. Her fingertips ran over his image. He was still so full of life. She reached over to the jug of sake at the edge of her desk and poured herself a generous cupful. Her generation was dying out. There was hardly anyone left she could remember alive. With wobbly legs Tsunade pushed herself up from her desk with a two ton sigh. This blow was still too fresh for her to just shut it away. She allowed herself a small broken laugh at the memory of Orochimaru yelling at her for crying over all the deaths they endured when they were still starting genin. He always lost his patience quickly but still tried with Jiraiya to cheer her up. Neither of them were around now though. Tsunade looked over the village she had inherited. It was lit up in the cool winter air. Konoha had very mild winters, with rare snowfalls. She hoped for one this year. The land needed refreshing. There was too much blood soak, caked, saturated into the earth around her.

Tsunade turned on the ball of her foot sharply walking quickly to a filing cabinet across the room. She the lowest draw out, then dug out a big bound book. It's leaf green cover was worn around the edges. There were coffee stains, ink spills, numerous little marrs littered the book. IN the cent was beautiful calligraphy that read: Memories.

"Maybe we're all a bunch of idiots." Tsunade murmured smiling beside herself as she flipped the photo album open to reveal snap shots of her and her grandfather. The grinning faces of Jiraya with Orochimaru at their Chunin exams. The pain was not going to go away anytime soon. She was sure she would cry for a little while long. She knew she would need more time alone. But she was not fragile. She was the leader of a strong independent village. The knock at her door reminded of her that.

With yet another sigh she hide the album back under the many files that concealed it. She worked the tightness from her cheekbones and jaw striding back to her desk.

"Enter!" She ordered after clearing her throat of the earlier flemmy anguish. She sat in she chair turning her back just as she caught Kakashi closing the door behind him. It was something little that would give her time to collect herself. She was grateful to the younger shinobi. He knew was it was like to mourn.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi bowed low. "I have news." She could feel him waiting. "It concerns the Uchihas and the woman named Chi." Tsunade's eyebrows drew in.

"What is it?" The young kunoichi had been working among her medical-nin staff for every since she had become Hokage. Placing a temporary henge over her face she turned to Kakashi. He recognized the signs of the henge but made no comment.

"She and her brothers wish speak with you on the subject of reinstating the Uchiha Clan as Konohagakure Shinobi."

"But...they were all killed and Sasuke is still rogue. Kakashi how long have you known about this!" Kakashi watch Tsunade's face set into a grim mask. He was treading turbulent waters. If he was not careful...

"I only just received the letter." He kept his composure calm, "I am Chi's guardian so I have always known about her surname." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She stood walking back over to the filing cabinet she was at earlier, opening one of the upper drawers. Kakashi watched warily from the corner of his eye. She walked back with two files marked "Uchiha Chi" and "Chi".

"It would seem...there are still loose ends I need tie up." Kakashi looked down at the two files. He pulled his book out then cracked it open to the page he had tucked Chi's letter and handed it over to his leader.

"Tsunade-sama." his voice was soft, gentle. The blond looked up taking the letter but he held on to it for a moment. "We all loved him. No one can ever forget someone like Jiraiya-sama." Tsunade gave a small smile and a nod. Kakashi let go of the letter bowed then disappeared through the window in his customary style. Tsunade let her henge drop. With it went the last of her energy. She had almost forgotten how hefty it was to lose someone. Her shoulders slumped.

"Sarutobi-sensei...how did you manage this for so long." She tucked the newly removed files as well as Jiraiya's information under some other piles of paper work. She would handle all of that tomorrow. Because she had a tomorrow. Her movements were lethargic as she turned off the lights in her office then silently made her way down the darkened hallways of the tower out into the open air.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the masked man he now called Madara. He was nothing like the idiot he had met with Deidara. HIs memories of the guys was vague anyway. He mulled over the words the man had just spoken.

"We are relocating."

"When?" Sasuke's injuries had healed enough for him to dress himself. He assumed it had been at minimum a week give or take a day since the battle by the progression of his healing

"Today." Surreptitiously Obito gave Sasuke a look up and down. The boy had no idea is was less than three days. Chi's healing abilities never ceased to amaze him. "You comrades will be going with us." Sasuke stare back at him. He was not really focusing on Obito. He was thinking more on all the memories that had been dredged up with Itachi's death.

"Fine." He picked up his one belonging, his sword. "Let's go."


	6. The Churning of Plans

Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late. Really it gave me a lot of trouble and I still don't like a lot of it but I really wanted to post something before I let the story slip away from be. I hope you can still enjoy it despite it's mediocrity.

I used the would Churning in the title of this chapter like the Churning of a stomach (heh play on words! Okay I'm sorryXD I hope someone gets the joke I made!)

Please let me know what you think of it!

Enjoy~Chi

* * *

"Damnit! Daaaamnit! I knew he would pull shit like this!" Chi all but screeched. Itachi was propped up in his bed thanks to a wad of pillows. Chi paced angrily next to his bed stomping her foot every so often.

"Imoto yelling about it won't help." Itachi's own expression was contorted into pure concentration.

"This is complete and utter bullshit!" Itachi could hear the grinding of her teeth.

"You're not suppose to do that." he mentioned absent mindedly. He felt Chi's chakra flair promptly shutting him up. With a sigh Chi plopped down on Itachi's bedside. She hung her head fisting her hair tightly just barely avoiding her bandages. Itachi reached out rubbing her back gently.

"We'll figure it out. Adapting is part of the Shinobi way you know that." Itachi spoke lowly. He kept the tenseness that had set into his muscles out of his voice. Obviously Madara was going to still try and go ahead with his original plans. Plans that did not include a living Uchiha Itachi whatsoever. The couple went silent. Their thoughts hung heavily in the air. It went without saying Sasuke's safety was at the foremost.

"He...still doesn't know." Chi spoke with a croak in her voice. "That hatred..the curse will consume him." Chi cleared her throat a few times and gulped for air. All telltale signs of tears that would go unshed. A process Itachi knew too well. Itachi frowned pulling her further onto the bed into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. He was never terribly good at verbal comfort. Actually he was terrible at pretty much all types of comfort ever since he grew up. But there was always something that every soldier could sympathize with: staying strong. Chi's head dropped to lean against his chest.

"We can't go back." Itachi sighed. "But we can help Naruto fro-"

"We're going back ani." Chi's voice was sharp and final. "I have already made the arrangements. We will stand next to that little sun drop, " her hand tightened around Itachi's own. He felt the callouses on a hand that should have never formed them. Not in the way he knew they had covered in blood and regrets. "I refuse to let this family become yet another chapter in the history book! You'll be able to take those bandages off in two days. We'll leave then." They both could sense they were the only ones left in the recently vacated hideout aside for the ever lingering Zetsu. Considering that he had not struck yet they made no notion to indicate they knew he was even there.

"..." Itachi did not want to say it but it did not stop the heat that blazed in his chest. He had thought about it too many times: going home. From the moment he drew the breath that agreed to his fated mission he relinquished the idea of ever calling Konoha home again. None of it would ever be that same but...Now all they had to do was take Madara out of the equation.

'_So simple._' Itachi almost snorted.

Nagato looked out over his village. Drenched shades of grey silhouetted against an overcast sky.

"_A village in constant mourning." _That's how Konan had once referred to it. He could not disagree. But soon he would leave with an uncertainty that he would return. He was tired. So was Konan. All the vague acquaintances that had become a constant familiar in Akatsuki had disappeared with the pair of Uchihas. Nagato knew he was being used by the demon behind a mask. But in the long run it had benefited his little village. Everyday Konan came home with notes and letters to them thanking them, telling him about how much better life was under his, Pein's, regime. That was all that mattered to him.

He heaved a labored sigh. Even that much was a strain on his delicate body. His eyes drifted to the stagnant figure of Yahiko. Rather the puppet in Yahiko's body. He sitting at the edge of the large window giving Nagato a different angled view of Amegakure. Nagato ignored the sight however, in exchange for looking over the abomination he had made his family into. He would be the first to adamantly protest anyone who claimed he had no respect for the dead. He hated what he had done to Yahiko's body but the man was his symbol of hope as well as Konan. He needed him just as much as the ocean need water. He clinched his fists tight inside their steel chambers. His family was torn apart. To make matters worse their blood slide over the ridges of his skin seeping into every crack. He had both Yahiko and Jiraiya's life on his hands.

"Nagato." Konan's cool voice washed over him calming him instantly. "Nagato we can move out whenever you are ready." she looked over him with concern in her eyes. A concern that stung Nagato because he was suppose to be protecting her not the other way around. Sure yeah he was more powerful but...She was still the one that care for him.

Silently he nodded wishing more than ever that he could be free of the damned machine that kept him from fading away. His useless legs trembled slightly beneath him. Vaguely he wished it was his legs that were going to carry him into battle.

"We'll leave for Konoha as soon as the sun sets." he watched his angle nod then disappear in a mass of paper butterflies. The destruction of Konohagakure...would help teach the world pain it would help bring peace. He was sure of it. So why was his stomach churning?

* * *

A/N: Thank you again!


End file.
